board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Vivi vs (13)Adam Jensen vs (22)Marisa Kirisame 2013
Results Round One Friday, August 9th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis On second thought, maybe it was clear Vivi was going to pull that stunner upset! Vivi got 8% less than Mario, and you could maybe equate Duke Nukem with Adam Jensen and Fawful with Marisa! Eh? Ehhhhhhh? Okay, maybe not. But this was still a good win for Vivi, and an interesting match for all the wrong reasons. Because for the second time in three matches, Touhou's lolicon-obsessed pedophile creeper fanbase was involved in vote-stuffing the poll. The votes weren't removed post-match like they were for Cirno, but rather, Allen made a topic mid-match to announce the cheating and he removed the votes right then and there. Just a heads up that earlier today we made adjustments to the match containing Cirno to weed out fraudulent votes. We'll be doing the same for the current match as the same person/people are at it again with Marisa Kirisame. Just letting you know so you aren't surprised when the totals change a few times during this battle. Votes were removed post-match as well, which makes the updater look hilarious. I won't even bother with the commentary, because none of it was honest from Touhou's end. In total Marisa had 2000 votes removed from the poll, which makes for some very funny spikes if you look at the graph trends for this match. Oh and at Luster's request I'm including the link to the claimed cheater's blog, though I have to wonder if giving that guy's site hits is really the right thing to do here. http://zopharfaqs.wordpress.com/ Zen's (Late) Analysis I just wanna talk about Adam Jensen for a bit. We have all the time in the world to talk about Vivi (and boy will we next round), so right now let's talk about Adam Jensen. https://imgtc.com/i/pvo9IZT.gif What a fucking hero. I love Adam. Everyone who plays Human Revolution loves Adam. That game had some ass boss fights and a double-ass ending, but what a great game. I wasn't as keen on Mankind Divided, but it was OK. A lot of that "augment your pre-order" bullshit soured me on it pre-release. I don't hold that against Adam, though. At the time, HR was a minor meme-generator. The two videos I remember most from that time are the one with the mirror and the one with the vending machine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whtNHRYJnrU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l3wOT9cSg4 Of course, nobody thought Adam would win here, he was another "happy-to-be-there" entrant. Deus Ex is lucky to even have two people in a contest, it's not like JC Denton was turning heads. But what do those Touhou weirdos do? Vote stuff for their next diaper girl, of course. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXpuRIZzJog The cheater was bragging about it on his blog, too. He didn't even seem to have a really solid agenda. He posted some weird manifesto and everything. What a freakazoid. I know we obsess over these contests, but at least we don't vote stuff or cheat. And if we did I am positive it would not be for Touhou characters. Yuck. Vivi looked good here, but everyone attributed his mass over-performance more to the weakness of two jobbers. This was definitely not "beat Mario" levels of strength. Again, we'll talk more about it when we get to it. You can write a novella just about that match. Category:2013 Contest Matches